


a little closer (hold me tight)

by offset



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offset/pseuds/offset
Summary: it's so embarrassing, how easily he riles jaehwan up, how he's so unaffected and jaehwan is rutting into his thigh desperately."so desperate," minhyun's voice mocks. he moves his left hand up to curl in jaehwan's hair. "my handsome baby, you gonna come in your pants like this?"





	a little closer (hold me tight)

minhyun is touching himself and jaehwan enters through the door screaming like a madman, he doesn’t even have time to pull his fingers off his dick, his hand caught inside his underwear and he becomes paralyzed.

"hyung," jaehwan says quietly, he swallows dry and his adam's apple goes up and down as if he were thirsty.

"see something you like?" minhyun knows that he shouldn't be teasing king like that, the tension between them always a very thin line to be passed. "yes," jaehwan agrees, nodding eagerly.

"come over here," minhyun invites, gesturing to his lap. he's nervous because it's jaehwan, because he wanted it for a long time and now it's happening. he smiles at jaehwan, and jaehwan immediately gets out of the door, stumbling to where minhyun is seated and climbing awkwardly onto his thighs. he sits down and his arms hover, he's unsure but puts them around minhyun's neck.

minhyun's hands find their place loosely on jaehwan's hips and he nods at him smilling. "there you are."

jaehwan hums and flashes his teeth in a smile. he shyly hides his red-cheeked face in minhyun's chest. “yes there i am.”

he pushes his hand into jaehwan's back and he arches to it eagerly, starting to grind into minhyun's thigh.

it's so embarrassing, how easily he riles jaehwan up, how he's so unaffected and jaehwan is rutting into his thigh desperately.

"so desperate," minhyun's voice mocks. he moves his left hand up to curl in jaehwan's hair. "my handsome baby, you gonna come in your pants like this?"

“n-no," jaehwan whines, bitting down on minhyun's shoulder in embarrassment. "mmm," he mumbles, grinding his hips again.

"oh," minhyun laughs. "you aren't?" he's teasing, loving the way jaehwan looks without control.

"n-no," jaehwan repeats, not sure who he's trying to convince. his hips don't stop grinding and he bites minhyun's right shoulder to try keep his moans down.

"oh, yeah?" minhyun pushes his thigh up, into jaehwan's clothed dick and he whines again pathetically, his jumping a little as he grinds faster into it.

"not gonna come? you're not my pretty little baby? i'll be so disappointed." minhyun fakes a pouty, what makes jaehwan slowly lose control of his hips as he humps minhyun's thigh. "no, not gonna c-come." the last word blends into a high-pitched whine when minhyun leans in close to kiss his neck messily, working to leave a purple bruise.

"hyung, no." but he moves on to lick lazily into jaehwan's mouth making his forget. "and what if i tell you to?" minhyun smirks devily.

jaehwan pants into minhyun's mouth, then starts both nodding and shaking his head. "o-of course," he whimpers, face heating up, “don't humiliate me.”

"ahhh," minhyun's grip tightens on the back of jaehwan's neck, pulling him in close. "don't wanna dirty your pants? pretty pants of my pretty boy."

"if i dirty my pants, you'll stop and clean it, right?" he laughs and minhyun grabs his hair tightly.

jaehwan trembles in minhyun's hold, desperate and strung tight. his voice goes low as he whispers how much of a look he's, grinding so good in his lap. minhyun hand held tight on jaehwan's hip, like it fits there. jaehwan fits here, in minhyun's lap, and if he wants him to embarrass himself, he will.

"i," he mumbles, biting down on minhyun's shoulder.

"yeah, baby," minhyun soothes, careful hands helping him grind down on his thigh. "you will come, yah? it's okay, my babydoll."

jaehwan whimpers, a small embarrassing sound, clenching his hands on minhyun's shoulders as he rides him messily, minhyun kiss his neck and shoulders, he's a mess and the material of his pants annoyingly constraining, the pressure building tightly in his gut, minhyun looks down at him calmly. he smiles, letting jaehwan know its okay, he can make a mess of himself, he's always going to be proud of him.

"ah," minhyun feels when jaehwan comes, they mumbles, and jaehwan allows the string to snap, letting go of himself, he feels gross and humiliating, so humilating but everything is okay because it's minhyun, because minhyun is holding him.

his body trembles slightly and his hips keep grinding sloppily on minhyun's thigh.

"look at you," minhyun murmurs, pressing into his back again to make it arch prettily, he licks a stripe up his neck, whispering directly into his air, "what a dirty boy."

"come to me," jaehwan lets out a sigh right in minhyun's ear and moans when minhyun press him harder, he helps jaehwan to grind in his lap. "i love how hard you can become just because of me," minhyun starts to whimper harder, his nails marking jaehwan's waist skin.

"jaehwannie," he groans loudly, his hips making an abrupt stop as he comes harder than ever and he can't believe they still clothed. slowly, minhyun’s heart comes back to beat normally and he looks at jaehwan who is still hugging him. “baby, are you okay?”

"mmm, yeah." he murmurs, his voice full of sleepness and minhyun smiles fondly, his boy is so precious and nothing can't take him away. "i love you, hyung."

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! it's my first time writing minhwan, english isn't my first language.  
> i wrote this after watching wanna one go, domestic!minhwan gives me plots  
> if you like this, please leave some kudos and comments


End file.
